User blog:Noahm450/Kellan Smith's Diary Entry 1
Hello everyone! So I have decided to do some diary entries for my characters on here for you guys to read and hopefully enjoy. Here is Kellan Smith's first diary entry. Hope you guys like it and sorry for the delay! _________________________________________________________________________________________ So my father hates me. Good, we have established that much. Hello everyone I am Kellan Smith. Let me give you a little summary of my life so far. I live with my father, Tristan Smith, who is the meanest, cruelest person on this earth. And no ''I am not ''exaggerating. Since birth he has hated me and he basically abuses me every chance he gets. But it's not like a little slap and punch here and there (which I would prefer), my father is a wizard and so am I and he uses illegal magic on me. The Crusiatus Curse. He uses that to torture me. I know you are thinking, "Kellan, shouldn't the ministry have caught him by now?!" Well yes, they should have but they haven't. You see, my father relocates us every few days. Since we are constantly moving, the ministry is having a hard time finding him. When he has to go in public places which we rarely have to do, he magically disguises himself so know one will recognize him. I remember one night, an auror found us and when my father saw him, he killed him. The way the man's body fell limp to the ground and how my father looked really nervous. He yelled at me to hurry up and he relocated us far, far away and forgot about it. Also when I asked about my mother, he wouldn't even tell me! I like to think she was the exact opposite of my dad and that she is out there, and that she loves me. "Kellan! Would you get down here and make me breakfast you lazy idiot!" There he is now. Did I mention I have to be his little servant too. I run down the stairs to the kitchen. We are currently staying in a little house in the middle of nowhere at the moment. He is waiting for me when I get there. "I've been calling you for ages! I'm starving!" He screams. I try and walk past him into the kitchen so I can make him breakfast and he'll be a little tame. But he blocks my path. I just stand there and don't say anything waiting for him to yell at me some more. Then he kicks me over and I fall down on the wooden floor with a ''Bang! ''Then he bends down and pulls me up my the collar of my shirt. Holding me right in front of him. His eyes are black and evil and he looks like a wild animal about to kill his prey, me. He punches me in the face which really hurts. Then he throws me onto the ground and I let out a whimper of pain. "DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD?!" He yells. "Yes sir." I replied timidly. Then I scurry into the kitchen and start scrambling his eggs. After he is fed, he is less hostile. He looks at his watch and gets up in a hurry. On the way out of the kitchen he shoves me out of the way and I hear the front door slam shut behind him. I don't know what has been up with him lately. He leaves the house a lot and apparates somewhere. Sometimes he doesn't return until night but once he was gone for a whole day. But he always comes back. So he can torture me. I make my breakfast. Some toast and strawberries. If I eat more then what I'm supposed to, he'll beat me up badly. Learned that the hard way. After I clean up the kitchen I notice a owl swooping outside the window and it drops a letter onto the window sill. I run and grab it. We never get mail! Then I look at the name. It's me name. What. The. Heck. I rip it open. I never ever get mail! Never ever, ever. I read it through carefully and then read it a second time to make sure I wasn't imagining. Some school called Hogwarts had accepted him and it was for wizards like him to learn magic. Then I hear the front door open and my father stomps into the kitchen looking ticked off about something. I try to hide the letter but he spots it. "What is that? Give it to me now." He says reaching for the letter. I dodge his hand and try and run out of the kitchen but he trips me. He gets down on the floor and pulls me up, slaps me in the face really hard and my cheek stings. He uses this moment to grab the letter out of my hand. His reaction wasn't what I was hoping for. My father's face turns red and for the first time ever he actually looks scared and panicky. "THEY'VE FOUND ME! IF THEY KNOW WHERE YOU ARE THEY CAN TRACK ME! I COULD GO TO AZKABAN!' He screams frantically. Then he turns to me, his face like a wild beast. If looks could kill, I'd drop down dead. "I COULD GO TO AZKABAN BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ARE A GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF CRAP THAT I SHOULD HAVE KILLED A LONG TIME A GO! NOW THAT THEY HAVE FOUND YOU I CAN'T! CRUCIO!" He screams and points his wand at me. Then the pain comes. The feeling of white hot burning knives piercing every inch of my body. I fall to the ground screaming in pain. The pain is un-describable. Nothing in the world could hurt as bad as this. All the pains in the world mixed together equal this. I continue to scream and flail around. Why won't he stop? I'm going to die if he doesn't! Is he going to kill me?! I can't think straight. And. He. Won't. Stop. Finally after he is satisfied, the evil jerk decides to stop before I die. I lie there at his feet still sobbing. The pain was so bad but I'm still alive. "Kellan. I am going to send you to Hogwarts. If you tell anyone about me I will kill you personally. Let me repeat. I. Will. Kill. You." He says in his serious, hateful, evil tone. "Understood?" I manage to nod my head. But that wasn't good enough for him, he takes out his whip and starts beating the crap out of me. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" He screams. I yelp out, "Yes sir!" After a couple more minutes of whipping me he stops. The marks sting already, it must be magical because that whip gives you electric shocks too. "Obey me and I'll give you the money for your supplies. Come on we're moving!" he says and I scurry into my room and gather my few belongings. Then return to the living room where he is waiting. We apparate and are in a cottage in the middle of the woods. Like usual. It is very small and has one bedroom, one bathroom, and one kitchen. We must be up north because it is freezing. My father goes to the bedroom where there is a nice little bed that looks comfy enough. Of course he orders me to sleep on the cold wooden floor in the kitchen. The freezing air blows through the window and it keeps me awake. But I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. Everything that just happened starts to sink in. I'm leaving my father to go to boarding school! I'll finally learn magic! Maybe my life will finally start to begin. _________________________________________________________________________________________ That is the end of Diary Entry1. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Share your thoughts in the comments below and if I should do Diary Entry 2 for Kellan. Peace out :) Category:Blog posts